Living With A Groupie
by PurdeyChild
Summary: Columbia Moves Into The Frankenstien Place Where She Meets Some Interesting Characters Whom She Grows To Love. Just some Drabbles to be completely honest. I DO NOT OWN THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL RICHARD O'BRIEN!
1. Meeting Columbia

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoy reading this Please R &R you have no idea how much they help me to write.**

Frank had taken a break from creating his 'perfect' man and took the pick up truck he found into the little town nearest to the castle; Denton. As he had gotten bored of the bar he was in he decided it would be time to head back to his castle, He waved the barman over and gave him a few dollars as well as a grin before heading out the door and getting in his vehicle. He pulled up to the traffic lights and a young girl caught his attention she looked wonderful; Pink hair, Bright make-up and even brighter clothes,

"Hey baby!" Frank called over to the girl with one arm hanging out the window, the girl just squeeked

"Who? Me?" She put a finger on her chest, she was transfixed, she had never saw anyone like him, those mischievous eyes and dark lips, which some people would find to be a turn-off, she found it rather sexy

"Yeah you, c'mere," Frank ignore the now green traffic lights "Aren't you a pretty little creature" he looked her up and down she let out a giggle and a

"Thanks Mr."

"Mister? To I look old enough to be a mister?" he put a hand to his face with a flirty laugh

"No, I-"

"Never mind, I'm only joking, what's your name anyway?" He put his hand out indicating for her to hold it

"I'm Columbia" she grabbed the guys hand

"Columbia, are you going someplace?" he pulled her in closer to the car

"I was just going home"

"Would you like a ride?," He grinned at her and she smiled back with a nod "Oh-Kay, get in baby"

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Riff Raff and Frank were in the lab continuing with Franks experiment and talking about the events of the previous night

"Riffy, she's cool, anyway she's only staying for a week or so, just means you get more time with that delightful sister of yours" Frank looked up from the 'human body' book he was pretending to read, Riff Raff lowered the book a little so he could just see Franks face

"Okay, I have nothing against it just-"

"Oh what Riff Raff?," Frank snapped "Just don't interrupt me and my sister while we're having sex, or or what just don't ask for Magenta or you to join us?," his voice was still pretty loud "I think it's up to her what she wants to do" he said a little more quietly while looking at his nails.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Magenta and Riff Raff were snuggled into each others arms lying on the bed after some sexual activities

"What time is it?" Magenta asked, her voice heavy and tired, Riff Raff looked at the little clock beside his bed

"Three in the morning," he groaned "Maybe we should get some sleep, the master will want us to do a lot tomorrow"

"Why? What's happening?" She looked up to his face

"Didn't he tell you?" he put his arm over her stomach

"Tell me what?" she raised an eyebrow and caressed his hand

"He has, well I think... It is a new... Playmate," he stroked her tummy moving up to her breasts at the word 'Playmate' "She's coming to live with us for a while... I think"

"Oh great, someone else we have to run around after and clean up for, take orders from and-"

"Who knows, you might get on well with her"

"Ha," She jumped up and threw the blankets off her to reveal a sexy black laced corset "I doubt it" she shoved on her chiffon dressing gown, not bothering to tie it

"Where you going?" he watched her open the door

"I'll go to my room," she stepped out side the door and peeked her head in "We'll both sleep better" she gave him a wink and shut the door,

Riff Raff was still in the same position, everything happened so fast, he ran over to the door grabbing his robe and called from the top of the little spiral stairs

"Magenta?, Come back here" he laughed wrapping himself up in the robe and tying a loose knot in the front

"Hm?" she threw her head round the bottom corner of the spiral staircase that lead upto Riff Raffs lonely room

"Get your ass back up here and into my bed," She smiled at him "I miss you when you're not lying next to me" he looked to the ground before she pounced up the stairs and into his arms knocking him down and smiling over the top of him, undoing the knot he had just done, he rolled her over and moved the hair from her eyes, he stared at her for a moment admiring her beauty, Magenta felt something on her foot,

"Riff Raff?" she patted his shoulder and looked down to her feet as did Riff Raff to find Frank kissing them

"Hello, Babes," Frank grinned, Riff Raff rolled over to a sitting position next to his sister who was still lying on the floor slightly enjoying Frank at her feet, Frank gave a little chuckle and helped Magenta up "Uhm my guest will be here tomorrow at noon, so you both get to have a long- well longish sleep," He smiled at the two "Oh Magenta babe?... Actually never mind" he strutted down the stairs. Riff Raff and Magenta gave a mischievous look to one another then he picked Magenta up and threw her over his shoulder then threw her onto the bed and kissed her

"I love you so much" he said still kissing her, he went down to her neck and placed one of those love bites just the way she liked it, it made her shriek and wrap her arms around his neck


	2. Dinner and Red Wine

**Authors Note: Sorry for not uploading faster, I've just been really busy lately, please R &R they make me happy and they really inspire me to write more. Not even joking :-) **

"Riff Raff, Magenta!" Frank called on the 'servants' from his king size bed that lay in the middle of his messy teenage-like room

"Yes?...Master" Riff Raffs voice came from the hallway

"Where's that sister of yours?" Frank sat up and rearranged the pillows behind him

"Here" Magenta stepped out beside her brother

"Oh good, I have news for you two, My guest will no longer be arriving at noon," The siblings looked at each other "She will be here at 'Dinner Time' which I've heard is round about five O'clock-ish, So I expect to see an edible meal in front of us "

"But we don't have the sort of food earthlings eat" Riff Raff informed Frank

"Then you'll have to go and get some, won't you? Oh and red wine" Frank waved the handyman and domestic out of his room.

"I'll go to one of those...Shops" Riff Raff said to Magenta as he was putting on some human attire, she let out a loud laugh

"What the fuck" Still laughing she pointed to what Riff Raff was wearing

"They're called ...Jeans," He looked down unamused "And this is a leather jacket," after trying to be serious he too let out a chuckle before playfully pushing his sister who was still laughing and clutching her sides "I'll be back in an hour or so"

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

"WOW Frankie, your house- sorry castle is pretty neat" Columbia said grabbing onto Franks arm as they walked through the front entrance, Frank smiled at her comment

"My servants have made dinner, would you care to try some?"

"Oh sure" Columbia squeezed, Frank opened the double doors leading to the dinning room

Just then Riff Raff appeared with a bottle of red wine

"Here you are master, just as you requested earlier" Riff Raff handed the bottle to Frank "Dinner will be served soon" He then exited the dining room, Frank looked at Columbia who seemed to be scared

"Alright?" Frank poured some wine into her glass

"Yeah, he's just a little...well, Creepy"

"Riffy? Oh don't worry about him, he's great, he's actually alright just has a short temper" Frank scrunched his nose which made Columbia swoon and giggle

Those wonderful double doors opened again to reveal Riff Raff with a food cart, he placed one dish in front of Columbia and one in front of Frank, Columbia gave an awkward smile to Riff Raff, she was a bit confused

"I aint ever saw a meal like this" Columbia laughed, on her plate were potatoes, a bagel, vegetables and some kind of meat

"Eat up and Enjoy" Frank grinned at her and took a sip of his wine,

Later that evening Frank and Columbia were fooling around in Franks room

"Have you ever had a threesome?" Frank asked nibbling on her earlobe

"No I haven't" she replied

"Would you like one?" He stopped

"Well I'm always up for trying out new things" A giggle escaped Columbia yet again

"Magenta!," Franks voice bellowed, but there was no answer "Magenta!, Oh Fuck, hang on, I'll go get her" Frank jumped Off Columbia and sat at the edge of the bed putting on his shoes, Just then Franks door flew open to show a silhouette of a girl; Big curly like hair and a very feminine body, Columbia couldn't wait to see her face she sat up not bothering to cover her naked body

"Yes...Master" The silhouette slurred her words and stumbled into the door frame as she loosed balance

"Are- Are you Drunk" Frank asked he didn't seem angry more impressed he had hardly saw Magenta drunk and Only God knows that he has tried to get her drunk on a number of occasions, Magenta just shook her head, it was obviously a lie as she could hardly stand up, Frank walked over to her and kissed her, her eyes widened and she shoved him off of her

"Master?" She had sobered up, well only slightly, Columbia got closer and closer to the edge of the bed just so she could see the girls face a bit clearer, As the light shone through from the open door leading to the hallway Columbia finally caught a glimpse of her porcelain like skin and blood red lips as well as heavily painted eyes, and she couldn't help but gasp

"You're beautiful" Columbia squeaked

"Hm?" Magenta raised her eyebrows, then smiled at Columbia

"Magenta?" Riff Raff called looking for his sister

"Shit" Frank pulled Magenta into his room

"What're you doing" Magenta loosened from his grip and staggered over to the door

"Magenta," Riff Raff opened the door before she did "are you alright?," He hugged her "What have you done to her?" He questioned Frank

"Nothing...yet, You ruined it" Frank pouted and jumped back into bed but Columbia was still staring at the half conscious girl in the handymans arms

"C'mon Magenta, I'll take you back to your room...or Mine" Riff Raff was about t direct her out into the hallway when Columbia called

"Wait!" Riff Raff turned around still holding Magenta in his arms "Can she stay here for a little while?" A giggle came from Columbia yet again, the siblings just looked at each other and Magenta smiled

"Okay," Riff Raff sighed and pointed a finger to Frank "You leave her alone, if we have any repeats of the first time you and her-"

"Chill, Riffy, Chill" Frank jumped up and pushed the handyman out of the room and shut the door, then he jumped on to the bed still leaving Magenta at the door

"come on over babe" Frank said in a charming tone, he had long awaited for this moment

Magenta pulled two little pills out of her bra and threw them into her mouth before washing them down with the contents of the red wine that was sitting on the dresser, she closed her eyes and stumbled over to the bed, Frank grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Columbia and Magenta both lay in Franks bed, Sleeping, Frank was still very much awake he smiled and looked at the two beautiful girls lying peacefully, just then Magentas eyes opened and started blinking rapidly, she was confused, she looked up to see Frank grinning over the top of her, she looked at Columbia and lowered her eyebrows the looked under the blankets to see she had on a negligee, she closed her eyes then

"Fuck" Magenta sat bolt upright and Frank jumped

"What's wrong baby?" he chuckled and caressed her cheek,

"I didn't- with you, did I?" She got out of the bed and walked over to the dresser there was still a full bottle of wine sitting which she didn't hesitate to drink a whole half of the bottle within four seconds

"Whoa" Frank laughed

"Did I?" she got serious

"Maybe you did...Then Again maybe you didn't" Frank dodged the shoe that she threw at him, just then Riff Raff came in once more

"Magenta?," Riff Raff looked at his sister who was drinking the other half of the bottle, after that she walked over to Riff Raff and passed out into his arms "You didn't? Did you?" Riff Raff questioned Frank giving him a sinister stare

"I stuck to my word this time, Riffy, Believe me, even ask Columbia there"

"tomorrow" Riff Raff said picking up his sister like a baby and carried her out the room, As Riff Raff placed her onto his bed, he placed a kiss on those beautiful red lips, Magenta smiled.


	3. Columbia and her new best friend

**Authors Note: If you read my "The Life Of Transylvanian Siblings" Fiction there is a refrence in this chapter. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, I love reading them they make me so happy and make me want to write more!**

Magenta woke up in Riff Raffs bed, she was surprised when he was not there,

What time is it? It said to herself rolling over to check Riff Raffs little clock on his bedside table; 10:45 am.

"Oh Shit" she jumped up realizing she had over slept

what even happened last night?

She put a hand to her head then got flashbacks

Frank pulled her down by the arm and stuck his tongue down her throat

Columbia also kissed her

"Hey sleeping beauty," A high-pitched voice came from the bottom of the bed "I had fun last night, I've never had a threesome Frank told me like that was normal on your planet-"

"He what!?" Magenta was furious

"He told me that you, Riffy-"

"Riff Raff" Magenta corrected her

"Riff Raff and him were all from a planet called transexxual in the galaxy of Transylvania," Columbia climbed onto the bottom of the bed and crossed her legs as if waiting for Magenta to tell her a story instead Magenta bit her bottom lip then put her head in her hands as if she were exhausted

"It's OKay, I wont tell anyone," She smiled at the maid still sitting in bed, Magenta said nothing but gave her a scared look and physically jumped out of the bed and threw on her uniform and shoes.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Columbia started visiting everyday since that eventful night, but most of the time Frank was too busy so she just hung out with the maid; Magenta, her new best friend Columbia always asked about Magentas life back on Transexual

"So it's Always night time on your Planet?" Columbia asked Magenta as she was taking off her uniform and changing into her black and white negligee

"Uh hu" Magenta put her shoes back on, Columbia stopped asking questions and started poking around Magentas room

"Ohh this is cute," Columbia pulled out a box from under Magentas bed it was a gold and silver box and Columbia being Columbia she opened it without permission, Magenta didn't seem to mind, her eyes widened and her jaw fell slightly, she forgot she had it

"Hey, there's a photo album in here," Magenta sat on the bed next to her friend there were pictures of her and Riff Raff from babies growing into kids then teenagers

"Who's that?" Columbia pointed to every one in the photo

"That's my older sister; Luna, My Father: Larvex and my mother; Esma" Magenta gave a smile thinking of the memories she had with them

"Oh wow," Columbia flipped the page to see a handsome looking boy with what looked like Magenta on his arm "Is That you and your boyfriend?"

"That's me alright"

"You look so pretty in that photograph, not that you don't look pretty all the time it's just- wait, he looks kinda familiar," Columbia squinted her eyes "Is that Riff Raff?" she said shocked, Magenta laughed and nodded, Columbia kipped to the next page to find a picture of them kissing, and not a brother-sister kiss more of a passionate, loving kiss

"Magenta?," Columbia looked at her friend then the photo "What?-" Magenta bit her lip then said

"Things are different on Transsexual, Incest is wrong here but on Transsexual it is perfectly normal, you see my parents are brother and sister-"

"But doesn't that mean that the kids are born... Different than others?" Columbia tried making sense of the situation

"Here? Yes, but on Transsexual we have different DNA from humans, each Transylvanian has a unique blood type no two are the same, therefore it is possible to have off-spring with a member of your family"

"Oh," was all Columbia could reply with, she thought about that for a minute before understanding "So did your parents set you up or what?"

"No, My sister caught us having sex and said that we should inform our parents... They didn't take it too bad" Magenta then had a flashback of that moment telling her parents

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

One night Columbia decided to stay,

"I'm hungry," Columbia moaned at Magenta who was reading one of the magazine Columbia brought with her "I'm ordering Pizza"

"What?" Magenta looked up from her magazine

"A Pizza," all she got from Magenta was a confused stare "It's food, we can share" Magenta rolled her eyes and went back to the magazine

About 40 minutes later Magenta heard the doorbell, she knew Riff Raff was busy in the lab with Frank so went to answer it for him

"I'll get it," Columbia practically knocked Magenta out the way, as she opened the door Magenta stood on the stairs "Eddie?" Columbia squealed

"Columbia? What the Ziggy are you doing...here?" He looked at the castle

"My friend, Magenta lives here" Columbia pointed to the girl on the stairs

"Hey" he waved at her all he got in return was a half smile

"Wait a minute," Columbia told him

CAN HE COME IN? Columbia mouthed to Magenta, she just nodded

"Would you like to come in?" She opened the door even wider

"Sure" he handed her the Pizza, Columbia took the pizza and Eddies hand and lead him upto Magentas room

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Morning arrived and Magenta was lying in her lonely room, you see Columbia left with Eddie late last night and she didn't want to disturb Riff Raff from his much needed sleep, She got up out of bed and put on her robe she went down to the kitchen to be greeted by Riff Raff

"Why are you up so early?," he asked as he took a bite of an apple, she just shrugged her shoulders, Riff Raff threw the half eaten apple into the bin and put his hands around Magentas waist and kissed her she kissed hi back, they stopped and looked into each others eyes, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug

"What's the matter dear sister?" He hugged back

"I just miss you, that is all, I hardly ever see you these days, I want you to do me a favor"

"Okay?"

"When you are finished tonight, come into my room and have sex with me Riff Raff, I miss you" She smiled at him and he laughed then kissed her again.


	4. Moving Out and Moving In

**Authors Note: Hope this chapter isn't too bad, The tittle could be better but it's late and i'm tired. Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far and I would love to give a special thanks to Erinkons!.**

Magenta was in her room, it was getting later and later, she knew Columbia would be off with Eddie and Riff Raff was still working and probably would still be later. So she decided to just have an early bedtime, she drifted off as she watched the little lone candle that she lit after turning of her light. She woke up suddenly feeling something rubbing her arm

"Sshh," Was all she heard, she knew it was Riff Raff and smiled with her eyes still closed, he kissed her cheek and then just stopped, Magenta opened her eyes, Riff Raff was taking off his clothes, he smiled at her and wearing nothing but his underwear he climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately, she wrapped her legs and arms around him, He put his hand down her bra and gave a squeeze

"My beautiful Magenta" He went down to kiss her boobs just as he was about to unhook her bra, an awful cry came from the hallway, they both looked at each other, then Columbia fell through the door crying her eyes out

"Magenta, what will I do?" the girl lay on the floor

"I'll, Uhm, get out of the way" Riff Raff climbed off Magenta and crept by the body wailing on the floor

" _Damn Columbia_ " Magenta thought

"Columbia?," Magenta stood up and waked over to her friend "Columbia, tell me what has happened" She kneeled down beside her, Columbia hugged her friend, Magenta put her arms around her and held her

"Eddie's in Jail and I've been evicted, I've no where to go, What will I do?" Columbia clung onto Magenta like a child

"I'm sure it would be no trouble for you to stay here, we can go and collect your belongings tomorrow" Magenta smiled at her as she looked up

"Are ya sure I won't be any trouble?" Columbia wiped away her tears

"Columbia," Magenta chuckled "You basically live here anyway"

"I've only ever stayed over night a few times" Then she gasped "Where will I sleep, The only place I ever did was Franks bed"

Magenta patted her bed,

"C'mon," Magenta stood up and pulled her friend up too "Sleep here tonight and we'll get your bed tomorrow, but we'll have to be up early as I don't love the sun light, it hurts me" Columbia laughed at Magentas comment

"Sunburn?," Columbia took off her shoes and sat on the bed, Magenta shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she walked over to turn out her light yet again, She turned around to see Columbia in her shirt and underwear getting into her bed, When Magenta lay down beside her she could feel Columbia rumbling

"What are you doing?" Magenta tuned her head to be nose to nose with Columbia

"I can't sleep, tell me a story" Columbia grinned

"No-" Columbia no longer grinned "...But When I was little and couldn't sleep Riff Raff," She smiled "Or mother sang me a lullaby"

"Oh sing it to me please Magenta, sing me the lullaby" Columbia said excitedly

"Very well, are you ready?"

"Uh hu"

"Night, Night It's time for Bye-Byes, It's been a great day thanks a heap now it's time for everyone to go to sleep" Magenta looked back at her friend to see her eyes closed and mouth open, Magenta smiled and drifted back off to sleep

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

5:30AM on Riff Raffs little clock, Magenta was already up and dressed trying to wake Columbia. First she tried shaking her, then she tried hitting her with the pillows finally she just shouted at her

"Columbia, wake up," Columbia rolled onto her back "We have to get your stuff" Columbia rolled out the bed and put her clothes on sitting on the floor

Riff Raff was sneaking down the little spiral stairs to see Magenta leaning on her door frame talking to Columbia, he smiled, He was happy for her, she never really had a true friend on Transsexual, well not like Columbia

"I'll get you two in the pick up truck" Riff Raff kissed Magentas cheek and jingled the keys

As Riff Raff drove through the still dark streets he looked in the rearview mirror to see Columbia Looking out the windows and giving directions, he placed a hand on Magentas thigh,

"Here we are," Columbia unclipped her seatbelt and got out the truck, Riff Raff pouted at Magenta and she playfully rolled her eyes and smiled, Columbia knocked on her window, "C'mon I only gotta few hours left"

All three of them moved Columbias not so many belongings to the back of the truck, there were only a few items; a very small bed, a mirror, a chest of drawers and the rest of it was just photos and posters, not even a television or a sofa, nothing.


	5. We used to be so close

**Authors Note: Sorry for making all you lovely people wait, my laptop hasn't been worrkng too great :-( Erinkons, I'll try my best to write up to the movie, but it may take a while or I might just write another fiction. I got kinda stuck at the end and since it's almost 2 AM, I' just going to upload this.**

Magenta had kindly let Columbia move into her room, Magenta was in the kitchen preparing dinner,

"Hey, Magenta?" Columbia peeked her head round the kitchen door

"Hm?" Magenta was cutting the vegtables

"I was thinking...we Should go shopping, ya know? Get some new paint for our walls-"

"What's wrong with them?" Magenta turned around to face her friend

"Well... They're a bit...Dark, I was thinking more bright and then we could put my posters up" Columbia jumped up and down

"Whatever" By this point Magenta didn't really care what happened, as from now most of her time would be spent in Riff Raffs room

"Cool, we should also go clothes shopping," Magenta gave Columbia a serious look "Any specific color for the room? No? Good, I'll go out now and get paint" and with saying that Columbia rushed off out the front door

Later that evening Magenta decided to go to her room, but she was stopped by Columbia at the door

"Nope, you can't come in till I've finished painting"

"Columbia-"

"Ah Magenta," She turned her head to see Riff Raff walking up the hallway "Come" he waved his finger and grabbed her by the waist and lead her upto his room

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

The next morning as Magenta woke up in Riff Raffs bed she smiled, it was just like the times when they first came to earth only Riff Raff wasn't snuggled beside her this morning, she got up and covered herself in the black robe that was at the bottom of the bed, she didn't tied it loosely so it revealed her black corset, she carefully stepped down the little spiral stairs to find Frank at the bottom

"Master?" she placed a hand on his shoulder

"Magenta, baby, why does everything go wrong? That brother of yours has got some temper too," Magenta felt sorry for him "I should whip him again" Magenta still felt sorry for him but not as much now, but something bad must have happened if Frank threatened to whip Riff Raff

"Master!" she sat down next to him

"I'm sorry," he looked to her, face still full of make-up from the night before

"It's just that I want my creation to be my perfect man, and Columbia has went off with that hunk...Eddie" He said

"And we used to be so close... All three of us," Frank started to stroke her thigh, she didn't seem to mind, all she done was watched his hand as he continued to speak

"We don't get along too well now" Frank smiled at her as she looked up from his hand, Magenta knew something else was wrong, this just didn't sound like Prince Frank N Furter

"Master I-" She was interrupted by his lips pressed against his, Magenta was surprised but didn't push him away in fact she went further and he untied the robe then if gently slid of her shoulder as she put a hand upto his cheek

"You Bastard!," Frank looked at Riff Raff while he was still kissing Magenta, Riff Raff came running towards Frank with rage in his eyes "I'll kill you, I'll Murder you"

Frank jumped up Riff Raff threw a punch at Frank making him loose balance and fall back onto the stairs, Riff Raff picked him up by the collar and threw him to the ground then started screaming in his face

"You terrible bastard, you think you'd learn your lesson" Just as Riff Raff was about to throw another punch Magenta got up and Grabbed Riff Raff by the arm,

"Riff Raff, no, It was me" she cried

But he only knocked her with all his strength which caused her to fall and bang her head on the stair leaving her unconscious, Riff Raff soon realized what he had done and immediately ran to her side

"Magenta? Magenta get up," He shouted "you silly girl, get up" He took her head and placed it on his lap

"Look what you made me do you-"

"What's with all the-," Columbia came out her room rubbing her eyes "Magenta? What's happened?," She ran over to her side and held her hand "Will she be okay?"

"Yes...Your Boyfriend here-" Riff Raff stopped himself from saying any more but Columbia wasn't really listening anyway

"We should get her to a hospital or something" Columbia looked to Riff Raff, who wouldn't take his eyes off his sister

"No, I'll take her to the bed, she'll be okay" Riff Raff picked her up and carried her to his bed, he was so used to doing this, Columbia followed along with Frank behind her.

A few hours had passed and everyone was still in the room, Magentas eyes opened, she took a breath and looked around

"what's happened?" She looked to Riff Raff confused, Riff Raff and Frank exchanged looks as if thinking the same thing

"You uh, you fell" Riff Raff told her the same thing he told Columbia

"Just hit your head" Frank grinned at her then looking to Riff Raff as if scared

"Oh" She sat up

"Do you feel okay?" Columbia grabbed her hand, Magenta nodded

"Good, Uh, we'll leave you two to it" Frank gave Columbia his hand and took her out the room, there was a silence

"I'm sorry" Magenta looked down to her hands that were placed on her lap

"You're sorry? I should be the one apologizing I-" Magenta locked lips with her Brother

"I accept your apology dear brother" She got up off the bed and sat on his lap playing with his hair and placing kisses on his face and neck, He took off her robe and it fell to the floor, picking her up he pinned her against the wall and kissed her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, then throwing her down on to the bed he kissed her even more, before striping down to his underwear.


	6. A Night Out

**Authors Note: Sorry yet again for the late update, I'll try my best to write and hopefully post tomorrow as I have college, This chapter (I Think) is the longest so far. (I do not own any of the songs that are used in this chapter) Thank you for all the lovely reviews, If I could I would hug you all :-)**

"Magenta?," Columbia was running round the castle looking for her friend

"Magenta, The rooms been painted,It's finished," She finally found her at the bottom of the stair case, dusting

"C'mon, Oh and we should go shopping later," Columbia took Magentas hand and ran up the stairs and threw open the door to reveal...Yellow...everywhere

"Whatcha Think?" Columbia put her hands in the air

"It's...bright" Magenta squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the new color

"well it's getting darker outside so...let's Go shopping" Columbia pulled the curtains back so Magenta could see the sun set, she gasped and slowly walked over to the window

"It's beautiful" Magenta stared out the window in awe

"I know right, C'mon lets go"

"But I don't have anything to wear" Magenta looked down to her maids outfit

"We're going shopping silly," with that Columbia took Magentas hand again and ran down the stairs

"I haven't drove for a while but we'll be okay" Columbia got into the drivers seat of Franks Pick-up and adjusted the mirror

As the duo got into the city Magenta was awestruck by all the bright lights, busy streets and the hundreds of people, Columbia parked the car and lead Magenta into the closest shop,

"This is my favorite" Columbia said poking around the clothes within four seconds her arm was full of shorts, skirts and tops

"Uh, not really my...taste" Magenta said with folded arms

"Hang on, I gotta pay for these," Columbia threw all the clothes onto the counter "I know the perfect shop for you," Columbia took the bags from the cashier "Thanks"

"You do?" Magenta smiled

"Oh Yeah, follow me," Columbia walked out the door and walked for a full five minutes before heading down a little dark alley "In here" Columbia smiled and opened the door letting Magenta go in first, Magenta looked around and picked up a few items

"Go try them on," Columbia pointed to the dressing room "Oh these would be nice" Columbia handed her a pair of ripped jeans, Magenta smiled and took them from Columbias hand, when she walked towards the dressing room and something caught her attention; a black leather jacket with a fur collar, she went into try on the items as she came out Columbia was picking out more clothes for her friend and she gasped

"You look beautiful, that coat really goes with your hair and those jeans" Columbia smiled at her blushing friend

"But I can't purchase these things," Magentas little smile faded "I don't have any... What's the word...money"

"Magenta, you are without a doubt my best friend, I'll pay"

"Columbia, I couldn't-"

"Don't be silly C'mon" Columbia grabbed Magentas forearm and hauled her over to the cash register all of these plus what she has on"

"Thank you" Magenta felt strange letting Columbia pay for these items but she felt even stranger saying those words, she had only ever used them a few times in her life and very rarely they were spoken to her, also no one has ever actually been this nice to her, well except her brother and occasionally Frank

"No problem what so ever," They walked out the shop and back into the crowded street towards the car

"Hey, we should go get a drink or something" Columbia threw the bags in the back of the car, Magenta nodded in agreement

"Great"

As they drove to the nearest club, Magenta watched as people were walking in and out, people smoking and others doing...well Who knows

"You Ready?" Columbia opened the door, Magenta smiled and got out the car too

"Hey pretty girls!" One familiar manly voice called from across the street just outside this club "Columbia!" he called again

She gasped "Eddie," and ran over to him leaving Magenta to walk over behind her

"Eddie, wow, I wasn't expecting you here" She hugged him

"I could say the same" he replied

"You remember Magenta?" She introduced her with a jazz-hands movement

"Yeah, who could forget a chick like her, uh?, And that house" Columbia giggled like a school girl as Magenta just smiled

"C'mon, lets get in here," Eddie Pushed passed the bouncer at the door "They're with me" He grabbed Columbias hand and she grabbed Magentas, as they entered loud up-beat music was playing

"Lets get a drink and dance," Columbia took Magenta to the bar and they took shots and drank about a bottle of wine before Columbia pulled Magenta onto the dance floor and showed her how to do the basic 'club' dancing only to realize she was better than she thought

"Woohoo, Go Magenta" Columbia got people to start forming a circle around her just as 'Ballroom Blitz' was playing, she was singing and dancing with random men

"And the man at the back said everyone attack!" she roared and laughed dancing with about four men at the one time, the night grew older and Eddie was slightly sober kissing Columbia and Magenta was flirting with some tall dark-haired man

"Tell me...Marcus? Wait never mind I'm just going to" Magenta was slurring her words and he interrupted her by locking lips she didn't care and kissed him back

"Oh No!," Columbia broke away fro Eddie as she saw Magenta with this man "I gotta go, I'll uh see ya later" Columbia walked by and tore Magenta off the man, she burst out cackling

"Bye Marcus!" she waved and blew him a kiss as Columbia struggled to get her out

"Well, well Magenta...," Columbia crossed her arms in amusement as they reached the car "I'm not too drunk so I can drive home" she dropped the subject of what she was going to say

"Pfft, okay" Magenta still cackling got into the car

When they safely got back to the castle, Columbia sobered up completely as she saw Riff Raff standing in the hallway, Magenta was still making her way to the door

"Where is she?," Riff Raff asked not amused "The master has gone to bed! Do Not disturb him, he didn't even notice that yous were away" He looked out the door to see his sister stumbling I through the door

"Aw Riffy," She clung on to him and chuckled "I love you, hey uh, oh what's that- _Wouldn't It be Nice If We Were Older?_ " Magenta sang to Riff Raff still clutching onto his coat, she looked beautiful in her new clothes which made Riff Raff not have as much of a temper seeing that his sister had been treated,

"Be quiet, The master is sleeping- I'll take you to bed, Columbia?" He whispered "Would you be kind enough to get her a glass of water, and one for yourself" He gave up trying to help Magenta to stand so he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her to his room and placed her gently on the bed, Columbia came up behind him with water

"Thank you, Go to bed and try not to make a noise," Columbia was slightly scared of Riff Raff and done as she was told "Get up and drink this," He gave the glass to Magenta who was smiling and giggling away to herself, he sat at the edge of the bed to take off his shoes she downed the whole glass

"Riff Raff?" she said quietly

"Yes...Magenta," He looked over his shoulder to see her crawling towards him in her black underwear biting her bottom lip

"No, you're drunk" he said seriously but smiled when he took his shirt off still sitting on the edge of the bed

" _I Want Be Loved By You_ ,"

She sang into his ear

" _just you and nobody else but you_ "

Wrapping her arms around him, he let out a sigh and turned his upper body to face her and kiss her, then knocking her back down onto the bed he kissed her again and again.


	7. A Midnight snack

**Authors Note: This is a month or so after my last chapter. And to be honest these are more drabbles than anything else :-)**

Magenta walked into her room that she had been sharing with Columbia for over a month now, Columbia lay on her little bed reading painting her nails

"Whatcha think?" Columbia held up her hand showing the her new nails, As Magenta was about to answer her question she sat on her own bed to see a giant collage of Eddie

"What the Fuck is this?" she widened her eyes and pointed to the wall

"It's Eddie," She squeaked "Isn't he cute?" She smiled, Magenta threw her head back onto her pillow, reached for her cigarettes and placed one in her mouth, The door creaked open and Riff Raff opened the door with only a robe and his underwear on, not knowing Columbia was there he saw Magenta smile

"I want you know," He threw her a rose and stepped in, Columbia started crying with laughter as did Magenta, Riff Raff was completely embarrassed he tied his robe tight trying not to let his embarrassment show

"I Thought you were out?" Riff Raff ignored the laughter

"I- I was" Columbia clutched her sides and continued laughing

"Oh" With that Riff Raff left the room and silently closed the door behind him

"He is Crazy, Magenta," Columbia walked over to Magentas bed wiping tears from her eyes

"Oh that's a pretty flower," Columbia smiled "He really does love ya, huh" she crossed her legs, Magenta smelt the red rose and smiled back to Columbia, The girls read Magazines for a few hours with Columbia asking pointless questions,

"Hey Magenta?"

"Hm?" She looked up fro the magazine

"Ever had a midnight snack?" she tilted her head

"No"

"C'mon then, lets get one, I'm starving" Columbia stood up and adjusted her Mickey Mouse ears, Magenta looked to the little clock on the wall

"It's past midnight"

"C'mon," Columbia grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the bed, quietly she opened the door trying not to wake anyone, they crept down the stairs like rebellious teenagers and into the dark kitchen, Columbia opened the refrigerator and a bright light came from it, they both sat on the ground

"Ooh, Wine," Columbia pulled out a bottle and Magenta yanked it out her hand and drank straight fro the bottle

"Magenta, you've just drank half the bottle" Columbia tried to keep in her laugh as did Magenta, but they must've been louder than they thought as the kitchen light Flickered on and there was Riff Raff standing in amusement

"What are yous doing?" He took the bottle from Magentas hand and started drinking it,

"We're hungry," Columbia looked to Magenta "Okay, I'm hungry, oh I want these pancakes..but I can't cook" she looked to Magenta

"Don't look at me" then Magenta looked up to her brother with puppy-dog eyes, he shook his head then gave in, he couldn't resist her

"Fine" he took the packet of pancakes from Columbias hands, gave Magenta the bottle back and placed the pancakes in the toaster

The two girls were still sitting on the floor; Magenta drinking from the wine bottle and Columbia drinking a can of beer, they were both laughing at eachother being silly and Magenta pulled Riff Raff down, she looked into his eyes, they locked, she got closer and closer and kissed him then and there,

Frank came prancing into the kitchen too, A place he had rarely ever been, he had some green goo substance all over his face and his hair in rollers, Riff Raff and Magenta kept on kissing she was now on her back and he was practically laying on top of her

"What's happening here?," then he playfully kicked Columbia as he saw Riff Raff and Magenta "Horny bastards" he chuckled

*Ping*

The pancakes popped out the toaster, Frank and Columbia caught one each,

"Bon apatite" Frank smiled and took a bite of the hot pancake

 **Authors Note: sorry for it being such a short and kinda crappy chapter but I just had to write something, Thank you for reading and please Review :-)**


	8. Frank meets Eddie

**Authors Note:I'm so sorry for not uploading, but I have reasons;**

 **1)My laptop still isn't working great.**

 **2)I've had terrible toothache and was on horrid medication**

 **I may take a break from this as I'm running out of ideas, haha. but I'm getting new ideas for other fictions. I might write a Shock Treatment one, If you are interested. But then again I want to write a 'BradGenta' or 'FrankGenta' fiction (yes I basically ship Magenta with everyone) Anyway, please R &R as it means so much to me :-) Erinkons; I'm extremely flattered by all your reviews they make me so happy and I'm glad you enjoy reading, I too would love a Rocky Horror addiction center haha. **

Frank was in the lab continuing with building his creature

"Here... Master" Riff Raff handed him a box "The hair"

"Oh goodie, is it blonde?" Frank jumped around and clapped his hands like an excited child, Riff Raff nodded and went into the elevator

Haven't saw Magenta today

Riff Raff thought as he got to the ground floor and looked at the clock; 11 O'Clock.

He headed up the stairs to her room, he knocked on the door, all he could hear was Magentas cackling laugh and Columbia squeaking laugh

"Come on in Riffy!" Columbia called

"How did you know that it was me?" he stood against the door

"Seriously?" Magenta exhaled her cigarette and exchanged looks with Columbia

"Frank would just barge in," Columbia rolled up her Magazine walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder with it

"Whatcha wanting anyway" Columbia smiled at him as she jumped onto Magentas bed

"I wanted to see my sister, I haven't saw you all day" He walked over and kneeled beside her

"But-"

"And It's almost midnight" He hushed her by putting a finger to her mouth, Magenta blew the smoke at Riff Raff causing him to stand up

"Hey, we should all do something tomorrow" Columbia leaned over Magenta

"maybe," Was Riff Raff reply "Think of something that we would all like to do, and make sure it's dark outside, she can't go out in the sunlight for too long" He pointed to Magenta and walked out the door.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~~

"Magenta?" Columbia whispered from her bed

"Hm?"

"Do you think Riff Raff and Eddie would get along, I mean I know they've met but do you think that they could be pals?"

"from what I've seen they get on pretty well" Magenta kicked the blankets off her legs

"Magen-"

"Yes...Columbia"

"Can I come into your bed?"

"Why?" Magenta lay on her side to face Columbias bed

"Because... I want to... Snuggle into something" Magenta too wanted something to 'Snuggle' as she's hardly been with Riff Raff lately, he's been busy in the lab with Frank all week

"Okay" Magenta sighed and fixed the blankets she had kicked off, Columbia shuffled over and climbed in next to her, she put her arm over Magenta and snuggled into her, Magenta smiled and put her hand on Columbias back.

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

The next evening Magenta, Riff Raff and Columbia were to meet Eddie at 'The Cosmic Club' as the girls were in the room getting ready Riff Raff was in the foyer reading a neuroscientist guide, he was already dressed in a teddy boy jacket,

*Ding Dong*

Riff Raff walked over to the door and greeted Eddie

"Come in, Eddie," Riff Raff guided him in "The girls wont be long, Magenta!?" He called from the bottom of the stairs

"Coming," Columbia screeched as she ran down the stairs dressed in, disco pants and a very sparkly top

"Eddie!" she jumped into his arms and hugged him

"Where's Ma- Eddie was cut off

"Here" She slowly walked down the stairs; black Mini skirt, red tank-top, a leather jacket and jewelry all over her

"Magenta, you look beautiful" Riff Raff placed his hands on her waist and spun her around

"Lets get outta here" Eddie opened the door and smiled,

At the club Riff Raff felt out of place and slightly nervous, he had never been around so many earthlings before or even been to a night club, Magenta took his hand and showed him how to dance, They both smiled at each other as they danced to the fast- upbeat music, the night grew and everyone was slightly drunk, well more Magenta and Columbia, the club was shutting and everyone left, The streets were practically empty apart from a row of parked cars

"Watch this" Columbia climbed ontop of the cars, Magenta cackled, Riff Raff held onto her trying to keep her up

"Go baby!" Eddie called

"Lets do this," Columbia ran over the top of the first car jumping onto the next and repeating until she fell and heard an awful clicking sound "Uh Oh" Columbia looked at her leg to see it out of place

"She's broke it" Eddie ran over and picked her up

"Lets see," Riff Raff said letting go of Magenta leaving her to stumble

"I happen to know a great deal about Human bodies, I studied at school," Riff Raff studied her leg

"Can you move it?"

"Ouch. nope" She cried out

"Okay...It seems to me you've just dislocated your knee, go to the hospital, they should fix you up" Riff Raff got back onto his feet grabbing hold of his sister yet again

"I'll take her, I'm not too drunk" Eddie walked in a perfect straight line to prove his point , Riff Raff nodded, Eddie picked up Columbia

"My Columbia," Magenta kissed Columbias forehead and held her hand "Don't die"

"go and sleep Magenta, you're drunk, I'll see you tomorrow" Columbia smiled through the tears and letting go of Magentas hand

"Come, Magenta, She'll be fine" Riff Raff took his sisters hand and put her in the pick up,

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

Magenta woke up in Riff Raffs bed, she smiled when she saw he was still there, sleeping peacefully, She snuggled into him and wrapped a leg over his body, then he remembered last night,

"Columbia" her eyes widened as she said her name out loud

"Hm?" Riff Raff said, eyes still closed

"Columbia, Last night, Her leg... she wet to hospital"

"Hm, she's back" Riff Raff enjoyed Magentas leg lying on him, he gently stoked it

"Back?" She looked up to him

"Don't you remember?, She came back with Eddie last night" Magenta kissed his cheek and got out of bed and ran to her room

"Columbia?" she whispered as she entered the room

"Yeah?," Columbia looked to see her "Magenta"

"How are you?"

"I'm actually alright," Columbia removed her sheets to show Magenta the brace she had on her leg "It doesn't even hurt... that much" They both smiled.

Frank boomed through the door grinning, it soon vanished as he saw Columbias leg this means he would have no playmate unless he was nice to Magenta maybe he could bribe her

"Oh dear, what's happened?" Frank joined Magentas side and looked at Columbias leg

"I've dislocated it, but it should be better soon" Columbia smiled at him

"My baby," He took Columbias hand and gave it a kiss, he then rubbed his hand on Magentas inner thigh, she didn't react

"Magenta, Come with me please," Frank kissed Columbia "I hope you recover quickly," He smiled to her and opened the door for Magenta

"Would you care to...indulge?," Frank pinned her up against the wall, she bit her lower lip thinking of what to do, Frank crushed his lips against hers, he stuck hi tongue into her mouth, he closed her eyes and put her hands on his shoulders, they broke off as they heard a noise from Riff Raffs room, just as she was going to say something Frank covered her mouth with his hand

"Shhh" He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her to the next empty room, quietly shutting the door behind him he put her down onto the ground and crawled onto her kissing her leg then her shoulder

"You're no Good...Master" She seductively

"Ooh" he said with pleasure in his tone as he kissed her again

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

"Eddie," Riff Raff greeted him "She's up stairs with Magenta"

"Cool, thanks, man" Eddie had a bunch of flowers and a bag of candy, He knocked don the door to hear Columbias sweet voice

"Come in" She was surprised to see Eddie

"Here ya go" He handed her the flowers and pecked her on the cheek as he handed her the candy

"Magenta?," Frank barged in to see Eddie "...Well, Hello there, My name is Dr Frank N Furter, but you can call me Frank" He smiled at Eddie

"Hi...Eddie" Eddie couldn't take his eyes off this...man

"We could have a lot of fun together Eddie" Frank raised his eyebrows and left the room, chuckling to himself.


	9. How sweet

**Authors Note: Okay I know I said that I was out of ideas but I've been thinking about this since I uploaded my last Chapter, I will, However do a Shock Treatment fiction, soon, I have a few Ideas. Sorry that it's a bit short :-) Thanks for sticking with me this far.**

Riff Raff and Magenta were cleaning in the foyer as there was a quiet knock on the door, Riff Raff and Magenta looked at eachother then to the clock, It was after 11 O'Clock, Riff Raff walked over to the door and opened it about two inches

"Hi" Eddie said almost in a whisper

"Col-" Riff Raff was about to call as Eddie cut him off

"No, Not Columbia" He whispered again

"What Can I help you with?" Riff Raff asked in the same tone

"I'm here to see... Dr Frank N Furter" Eddie looked behind him to make sure there was nobody else around

"Oh," Riff Raff smiled and opened the door wider "he's In his room" Riff Raff shut the door, he knew Eddie had been there before... a few times.

Riff Raff went back to dusting the clock, Magenta sat on the floor next t him and wrapped her arms around his legs, He looked down to her with a look saying 'what on earth- Oh I see what you're doing' and smiled as she looked up to him with those beautiful dark eyes, he pouted at her and pulled her up, he gave her one of his famous love bites on the neck, she let out little moans, trying not to be too loud, just then he picked her up like a baby and took her to the elevator, she kicked off her shoes before they were even in it, she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest, he closed his eyes as he stood in the moving elevator.

Hours later and they were lying in Riff Raffs bed, Magenta smoked her cigarette while he kissed her shoulder and collar bone

"you're far too good for me," He said still kissing her "You deserve better"

"What?" She put her hand on his shoulder causing him to look at her

"Well... look at you, then look at me"

"Riff Raff, you're being stupid, I love you and nothing will ever ever change that"

"Promise?" he looked at those red lips

"Promise" she smiled at him knowing what was coming next, he jumped ontop of her and kissed her dramatically

"Magenta!" A high pitched scream called

"Columbia" She jumped up making Riff Raff fall out the bed

"Just leave her" he got back up and caressed her arm

"I can't," she got out of bed and threw on her robe, when she got to their room, Columbia was crying in her little bed

"What's wrong? Is it your leg?" Magenta ran over to her side

"No...No I had an awful dream, and you- you-" She started crying again

"It's okay" Magenta hugged the girl and sway from side to side trying to calm her, Riff Raff appeared at the door and smiled as he watched Magenta help her friend

"How sweet, you'd be a great mother" Riff Raff chuckled as his arms were crossed and he leaned against the door frame, Magenta threw a pillow at him

"Hey, you would" Columbia smiled with her tears drying, Magenta stood up and shook her head

"Are you?" Columbias eyes widened "Are you pregnant?" Columbia tried to not get too excited

"No, of course not, there's no way I'm getting pregnant aga-" She stopped her herself

"Again?" Columbia tried finishing her sentence, just then Riff Raff shut the door and sat his sister down onto her bed

"It was a long, long time ago," He held Magenta in his arms "We weren't sure if It was mine or Franks so we got rid of it" He shook Magenta lovingly

"Do you regret it?" Columbia wondered

"No, not one bit," Magenta stood up and kissed Columbias head "Go to sleep" She smiled and took Riff Raffs hand

"Magenta?... will you sing me that lullaby again?" Columbia seemed scared to ask, The siblings looked at eachother

"Night Night, It's time for Bye byes," Magenta sang still holding Riff Raffs hand

"It's been a great day thanks a heap, now it's time for everyone to go to sleep" Magenta and Riff Raff left the half sleeping Columbia and walked back up to Riff Raffs room

"About what she said..." Riff Raff said untying the knot in his robe

"No" She knew what he was going to say, Riff Raff nodded his head respecting her choice and kissed her cheek, he lay down on the bed and raised his arm, she crawled up the bed and lay beside his with her head resting on his chest.


	10. Halloween

**Authors Note: Halloween is fast approaching! And I got bored, sorry if it isn't my best but...I Tried**

Columbia came strutting through the door pulling a little wagon filled with pumpkins

"Magenta, Riff Raff and Frankie, get down here now!" Columbia called from the bottom of the stairs,

Frank came running immediately to the top of the stairs

"What, what's happened?" Frank panicked, Columbia chuckled and pointed to the pumpkins

"I got pumpkins" She smiled up to him, just then Magenta and Riff Raff came running too they both had on their robes, Magenta tying hers and Riff Raff holding on to her

"Pumpkins? What's pumpkins?" Frank asked looking to his 'servants'

"Really?" She tilted her head

"I know Master," Riff Raff stroked Magentas arm "Earthlings carve faces or symbols into them then call them jack-o-lanterns"

"Yeah, that'll do," Columbia nodded at Riff Raffs explanation "So we gonna carve them or what?"

the trio and the top of the stair all looked to one another then continued to go down the stair in an orderly fashion as Columbia gave a pumpkin to everyone they stood before her staring at them, Columbia lead them into the kitchen

"So..." Magenta looked to the orange thing in her hand then to Columbia

"Okay, I'll show you what to do" After Columbia demonstrated on two pumpkins everyone got the idea and started on their own, everyone had carved scary faces on theirs whereas Riff Raff made something that looked like his sister

"Oh Riffy!," Columbia smiled and pointed to Magenta as if asking if it were her Riff Raff nodded his head "Magenta look, Isn't it so sweet?" She took Magentas arm to show her the master piece Riff Raff had made, Magenta gasped and put a hand over her mouth before hugging her brother

"Do you like it?" He chuckled as he felt her around him

"Of course" She let go of him, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her into a kiss

"Oh God, they're at it again, C'mon baby" Frank took Columbias hand and took her out of the kitchen

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

"Hey Magenta" Columbia called over from her bed

"Hm?" Magenta looked up from her magazine

"Well It's Halloween...and...I Was wondering if we could go out?," Columbia got strange look from her friend "I've told you 'bout it before, remember you-"

"Yes, I remember. It's just...I Don't know what to do"

"You dress up, go get candy-" Columbia counted on her fingers

"I don't have anything to dress up as" Magenta sat the magazine down

"Uh...," The two girls thought for a minute "I know," Columbia got up and pulled the little box from under Magentas bed, she got the photo album and flicked to a specific photo with Magentas hair in beautiful big loose curls

"Do your hair like that again and you could be my little kitty cat," Columbia held the photograph to Magenta,

"Uh-hu...But I don't have anything to wear, what are you going as?"

"I'm going to be a witch, you could wear...," Columbia went stood up "Ah, what about that jumpsuit Riff Raff gave you? ya know the black one, falling of the shoulders It'd be perfect"

"Yes" Magenta stood up next to her friend

"Well, whatcha waiting for lets get ready," Columbia shrieked and ran to put on her outfit and make-up, when she was ready Columbia turned round to see Magenta looking strangely stunning, with Cat ears and a tail and she had a little painted nose

"Magenta, You look amazing, so cute" Columbia put on her hat

"So do you" She smiled

"We should ask Riff Raff to take our photo" Columbia grinned, Magenta nodded

"I'll go ask him," She called on him as she was walking down the stairs

"Riff Raff, could you take our photograph?"

"What? why?," Riff Raff came from behind her "I have to work tonight-," He was in awe staring at his beautiful sister "Woah, Magenta, you-you're gorgeous, where you going?" He put his hands around her and pulled her in for a hug

"Trick or treating with me" Columbia interrupted

"Oh, have fun" He smiled letting go of Magenta

"Can you take our picture?," Columbia handed him the camera "Take a few" The camera clicked a few times

"Alright" Magenta stopped posing

"Lets do this, such a shame you couldn't come Riffy" Columbia sympathetically smiled at him as she left

"Have fun" He called again going in the elevator

"We'll take the pick-up and go to Denton," Columbia got in the drivers seat and whizzed off,

In Denton there were more adults than kids trick or treating

"Oh God, I'm so excited" Columbia hopped out the car almost knocking off her hat

As the night grew the girls got a little more drunk as they had purchased a bottle of wine and a bottle of vodka,

"We should maybe head back" Magenta took another swig she wasn't as bad as Columbia tonight

"Yeah, Okay, I'll drive" Columbia pulled the keys out her bra

"Uh, I'm not as drunk shouldn't I drive?" Magenta threw the empty vodka bottle in the back of the truck along with her bag and Columbias bag of treats

"No, no Don't worry babe, I got this" Columbia got back in the drivers seat Magenta didn't argue and got in the other side.

"Oh look, A party" Columbia slammed the breaks causing Magenta to be thrown forward

"Ahh!" She glared at the drunk driver

"Sorry," Columbia smiled, "Now C'mon" She got out the car and Magenta followed

Inside Columbia had found a few old friends

"Hi girls"

"Hey Colli" They all called back in unison

"This is my Bestie, Magenta" She hugged her friend, Magenta smiled and loosened from Columbia grip

"I'll Uh, I need air" Magenta flew off and stood in the kitchen smoking a cigarette

"Hey, you know Jack?" Some weirdo asked obviously only just trying to make

"Uh, No" Magenta exhaled the smoke

"I'm Brad Majors," He smiled handing her a drink, she accepted it and bowed her head

"So...you here alone?"

Magenta was slightly confused no one ever spoke to her,

"No, My friend's here...why are speaking to me, Nobody really speaks to me" She threw her cigarette out the window

"Well no one really speaks to me either, so we're a match," Brad chuckled, Magenta stared at him taking in his costume, He could tell what she was doing "Oh, I'm super man," He chuckled again and made a silly pose

Magenta smiled at him

"You're a pretty kitty, hahaha" Brad Put his arm around Magenta moving her away to let someone pass

"Sorry" She said to both Brad and the person barging by, it was one of Columbias minions

"Oh, don't apologize, That's wasn't very nice of her, she almost knocked you over, you okay?," Brad lowered his eyebrows and Sat at the empty kitchen table with Magenta next to him, she nodded her head

"So, uh, tell me about yourself, Where you from?"

"Transylvania" She knew Transylvania was also a place on Earth as well as her home planet so she kept it simple, not wanting anyone to get suspicious

"Cool, when did you get here? Why did you come here?" Brad took a sip of punch

"I got here a few years ago, I came because...Because"

"Okay, Okay," Brad could tell she was struggling maybe she didn't want to tell him or she can't remember her reason

"This is a bit personal but...Is There anyone special in your life? Do you have a boyfriend...or Girl friend? Whatever you're into" He knew this was going a bit far

"I, Uh-"

"Magenta, whatcha doing?," Columbia threw her arms around Magentas neck and kissed her head

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?," She let go of Magentas neck "Woah, Will Riff be happy bout this?"

"Piss of Columbia," Magenta laughed "We're just talking"

"Yeah sure" She ran her fingers along Magentas arm and ran off dancing, Time was flying by, Columbia danced all night while Magenta and Brad got better acquainted

Magenta leaned in closer to Brad, the music was getting louder and it was getting harder to hear, just then the front door flew open and Riff Raff came barging in, he spotted Columbia dancing with perky looking girls

"Cool costume dude" Some hippy said

"Wow, you're scary, great" Someone else said, not realizing it wasn't a costume Riff Raff was wearing, apart from his humph, he ignored them and dragged Columbia into a quiet corner

"Where's my sister?" He seemed worried

"how did you get here?"

"Never mind that"

"She's...uh..." Columbia was trying to think slurring her words

"Come on Columbia" Riff Raff was getting Impatient

"Oh, yeah, Kitchen Riffy" She patted his back, he ran through to the kitchen, he saw red as his sisters hand was in another mans and she was terribly close to him

"Magenta!," He threw young Brad of his seat and picked up Magenta by the shoulders "I can't believe you"

"Look Mr., I - I- We were only talking" Riff Raff ignored him and looked to his sisters eyes, his rage faded away quickly and what looked like tears started to fill his eyes, he forcefully put her down and stormed out the back door

"Riff" Magenta called, Columbia came running to the kitchen

"You okay?" She put her hand on Magentas arm, She nodded and looked to Brad

"I'm fine, go do what you have to do, It was nice meeting you, Magenta" Brad said standing up and playfully punched her arm, Magenta ran out after Riff Raff

"Riff?," She couldn't see him "I'm sorry, nothing happened we were just talking," Magenta gave up and slowly walked to the swing seat, she sat down and put her head in her hands

"It's all my fault, well done Magenta, You've lost the one thing that you loved," She said to herself tears also filling her eyes "I don't deserve Riff Raff, he's far too good for me" She wiped her tears trying to calm herself down

"No, You're too good for me," Riff Raffs charming voice came from behind her, she couldn't see him in the dark, he sat down beside her and put an arm around her, she tilted her head into his chest "You're perfect, I'm-I'm a monster" he looked away from her

Magenta lifted her head and held his cheek gently pulling it so he would look at her

"Do Not be stupid, Brother, Why would you say such a horrible thing?"

"because It's true, Look at me, Everyone in there thinks I'm wearing a costume"

"Does it really matter what 'everyone in there' thinks? Hm? No, The only thing that matters is what _you_ and I think, I don't think you're a monster, I _know_ you're not a monster, you're my handsome brother and I love you very very much"

"Magenta... I love you too" He kissed her passionatly then gently placed kissed down her face going to her neck making her squeak with pleasure, He gave her one of her favourite love bites.


End file.
